Avalon/Guide
Avalon Guide is designed to help players that need help using Avalon or need help fighting against Avalon. For information about Avalon's moveset, see Avalon. Pros and Cons Pros * Fast, safe and reliable zoning options. * Decent range rushdown tools. * Has breakout. * Guardbreak fast and can extend combos. * Decent damage combos * Second best pressure game in BM2. Cons * Low health (800/80% of Assailant's health). * Guardbreak has low range and relatively small hitbox. * Certain moves are useless in some matchups. * Moderately heat dependent due to Doppelganger Stance, Breakout and his powerful Supers. * Some hard links which require a bit of delay/timing. * No counters or invincibility frames. Moveset Avalon has a variety of ranged options with good shield damage. His melee options, though not bad, lack variety or special attributes. In exchange, he gets some of the best punish moves in the game. Base Kit * Light Attack is fast and starts combos, but has lackluster range. Used somewhat often due to Avalon's lack of other melee options. * Doppelganger Stance makes SP1 and SP2 much safer, while launcher and SP3 becomes much stronger. Since Avalon's supers, pushblock, breakout, and guardbreak are all viable uses of heat, the frequency you use this is up to personal preference. * Guardbreak is fast enough to act as a reaction against an opponent shielding. However, few opponents shield in close range against Avalon. More often used in combos. * Launcher, Heavy Air and Light Air '''are usually only used in combos. Specials * '''SP1 has relatively high damage if all shots land, but since the first two shots have no hitstun, some shots will usually be blocked, dodged or even countered. It's startup and endlag makes it dangerous to use in close range, but high knockback gives it a good reward. ** When Doppelgangered, it has lower startup and endlag. However, unlike base SP1, you can't aim the shots mid-attack. If your SP1 is completely full, you can do both SP1 and HSP1, dealing massive damage. * SP2 has good range and starts combos. It has moderate startup and endlag, but sometimes you can start and land far enough from your opponent it can't be punished. Does not break shield. Ideal for punishing predictable movement. ** When Doppelgangered, the move becomes a great rushdown control tool, as you can use it to catch anyone trying to rushdown you. It's also great for pressure as you can attack while the move is still on. * SP3's long windup means it is typically only used in combos. ** When Doppelgangered, it creates a lasting area of effect. It's duration is too short to reliably knock people into, so it's not very useful for 1/2 a heat bar. Avoid it. * SP4's range and speed gives it many uses, including punishing predictable movement, walling off an approach, pressuring shield and punishing attacks or projectiles. Even Virtue's slight slow when activating an element can theoretically be punished. * SP5 send you a decent distance back when missed. On hit, it does moderate damage and still spaces you away from your opponent. Can be used either for aggression, escape, or as a combo finisher. * SP6 has extremely high damage, making it strong against shields, but it has no hitstun, meaning people not shielding can often escape if not completely in the center. You dodge any projectiles or magic fired at you for a duration, but are vulnerable to melee hits. As a result, how safe it is depends partially on the matchup, but you will often only use it after you hit SP3. Supers * SP7 '''gives you the opportunity to deal a massive amount of damage with certain combos. However, you only want to use it for punishes outside of combos. * '''SP8 '''is one of the worst supers in the game. It's too delayed for it to be used as a punish tool yet too expensive to be used on okizemes properly. Avoid using it, it's not worth it. Avalon's supers aren't the best, so you should save the heat to spend it on Breakouts when you need them. Don't be afraid to charge at your opponent if you have 3 heat bars. Combos Basic Combo Info * '''SP2 can be followed up by Light Combo '''(if it wasn't done before) or SP1 mod2. It can also be followed by '''SP4 '''if Lock-On is used (2D or 3D). * The second gunshot or the sweep of '''Light Combo '''lead into '''Launcher. * The second gunshot of Light Combo '''leads into '''Guardbreak, Launcher, SP4 or SP7. * Launcher can be followed up by SP2 or SP1 mod1. ** If the combo started with HSP2, SP2 '''will be off cooldown by '''Launcher. * Guardbreak '''can be followed up by anything, including '''SP3. Combos w/Autocombo Finisher (L.AC6) * L.AC6 '- The only situation where you would use this is on maps like Sky Islands to fling your enemy or to hit your enemy with a well-placed trap. * '''L.AC4 SP4 L.AC6 '- A link done with SP4 to deal a bit of guaranteed extra damage. A great combo link if your enemy is SP7'ed. Basic Combos w/ BnB * 'L.AC4/L.AC5 LC.... '- Avalon's basic BnB. It can be used as a link for tons of combinations to deal decent amounts of damage. * '...SP1 '- You can use SP1 after the BnB, but it is recommended to use Mod1SP1 instead so all the bullets hit. Only recommended if you can't do any other combos either because of cooldowns or either because of matchups. * '...SP2 Mod2SP1 '- An easy combo, perfect if you can't do harder combos. It does a decent amount of damage. * '...SP2 SP5 '- Only good if you're trying to make an okizeme. Try saving SP5 for counter-rushdown. Intermediate Combos * 'L.AC4/L.AC5 LC J.AC2... '- An improved BnB that is slightly longer. For some combos, you should only use this BnB as if you don't, you won't have your moves charged up. * '...SP2 Lock SP4 SP3 '- An easy way to hit SP3. This move requires Lock-On for SP4 to hit, so it is recommended to switch to LockOn while on SP2, and then switch to ShiftLock after hitting SP3. GB can be used after SP4 to work as an extra link between SP4 and SP3. * ...'JH.AC '- A combo ender. Your only option if SP2 is on cooldown even after doing the extended BnB. * 'L.AC4 GB SP3 '- GB after L.AC4 is a bit hard to hit. Try spamming GB just after L.AC4 is being done so it hits as a combo and not as an okizeme. Advanced Combos * 'L.AC4/L.AC5 LC J.AC2 SP2 Lock J.AC1 LC J.AC2 SP4 J.AC3/JH.AC '- A LONG combo that ends with a trap. It can be extended with SP5 at the end. Okizeme Avalon has some great options to okizeme. Some examples are : * '''GB, which can be used both as an okizeme and as an okizeme reset. Avalon Tips * Having SP1 fully recharged while in Doppelganger Stance lets you fire SP1 twice in a row, doing massive damage. * Having an SP4 between you and your opponent is almost always a good idea, as its low cooldown and long duration mean it is usually still available for a punish. * Marked SP4, when used in combo, will usually get the damage just under 300 (or 400 if the combo started with guardbreak or launcher), allowing for guaranteed executions at a variety of percents. * Using SP5 out of shield is extremely hard to counter. * SP6's speed and large hitbox make it ideal for finishing people on low health. * SP6 can be used to dodge Kurai's SP7. Strings Avalon ususally shouldn't attempt to string up close, as Avalon's rushdown set usually isn't very suited to counter wakeup aggression. However, Avalon can convert to zoning and get a few potshots. After a combo, SP4 is a decent option to pressure wakeup, as it actually catches some rolls if lag is an issue. Matchups Assailant Assailant will try to rush you down pretty hard. If you abuse SP5 here, he will punish that with ModSP5 counter in order to get closer to you and combo. Your SP1 can also turn you into fresh meat if you're close to Assailant, so try zoning with SP4 as most as possible. However, unlike other classes, you CAN okizeme Assailant with GB and use GB as a BD because GB isn't counterable with SP5. Use that to your advantage. This is one of those fights were you should prioritize switching between Rushdown and Zoning as often as possible to get max pressure. Another thing you could try to do is doing an SP4 on yourself. Assailant is the only class that can't do anything else to you other than SP4 when doing this (which you can easily block). Still, this is a bit risqué and can become predictable. Virtue This is practically yourself in a weaker form. You can practically counter and punish pretty much all of Virtue's attacks with SP6, so if Virtue zones you really hard you can abuse SP6 if you need to. Virtue will have problems in setting you up for a good combo thanks to your SP6, so you can either counter his zoning with more zoning or rushdown as hard as possible blocking attacks. The first one is slower and the latter is riskier. Your choice. Breakdowns are not really annoying when you play Avalon as you can simply SP4. Avalon Practically a punish fight. If the Avalon SP2s, punish with SP4 if you're too far away or SP2 if you're close enough when he's done with it. If he tries to zone you, try switching to rushdown and blocking/dodging SP4s as most as possible. When you get close enough, try using J.AC or any other good rushdown startup. If he tries to do the same and rushdown, try punishing with either SP2 if he spams ACs, HSP2 then SP1 if he tries to SP1 and SP5 then L.AC if he tries to SP6. It may seem a complex fight, but this fight really just depends on how good the Avalon is (although that's how most mirror fights work, anyways). Kurai Although it may seem a hard fight, Kurai's lack of pressure gives you a major advantage as you can easily block most attacks. Your pressure game is sadly useless because of Kurai's SP2, so try to zone as most as possible. Kurai also can't counter your SP4 but he can counter your SP1, so you should have that in mind when zoning. If the Kurai tries to spam LC, try doing an SP2. You can also try baiting out his SP4 by doing a missed SP1 so you can easily combo. This fight practically depends how good your trap usage is, as Kurais will try to move around as fast as possible then spam backdash and SP2 when they run out of stamina. Category:Guides Category:Class Guides